Delusions of Reality
by Lady Raion
Summary: Sort of an alternate universe fic. Squall is on a mission in the Trabia mountains when his car runs out of gas and he is forced to stay in a creepy castle. Squinoa, or whatever they're called. FINAL CHAPTER
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.......  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a dark, cold night as Squall Leonhart traveled through the mountainous region of Trabia. But the cold was of little importance to him at that moment, as he had rented a car in the city Esthar to make his journey easier.  
  
He was driving over a rocky path that led up a mountain when the gas light came on. He looked at the meter and saw that it was nearly empty.  
  
"Great," he muttered to himself.  
  
There was no town in sight. If he didn't find one soon, he'd be stranded in the freezing cold near the top of the mountain.  
  
He drove on, however, for some reason unconcerned about his current situation. A tranquil feeling had come over him as he was driving.  
  
Soon enough, though, the car slowly rolled to a stop and refused to move anymore.  
  
As he stepped out of the car, rain began to fall, softly at first then harder and harder as the moments passed.  
  
(Damn) he thought, (Just my luck)  
  
He began walking then, hoping to come up on a town or at least a hotel to spend the night. By the time he finally could make out a building of some sort through the rain and darkness, he was half frozen and stumbling forward like a zombie. He felt like walking death.  
  
As he came closer to the structure he had seen, he saw that it looked like some sort of mansion, or even a castle.  
  
Although he didn't understand why there would be a mansion or castle hidden away in the mountains, he was glad it was there.  
  
The place was surrounded by a high wall with gaps where bricks had been removed in pattern. At the front, was an iron gate where two statues of lions stood guard.  
  
For a moment he thought he had seen one of them move out of the corner of his eye, but he decided it must have been his tired, dizzy mind imagining things.  
  
He slowly opened the gate, wondering who lived in the castle and how they would take to him suddenly showing up out of nowhere.  
  
Once he was on the other side of the gate, the rain let up a little, just enough for him to see his surroundings better.  
  
The castle was unlike any he'd ever seen before. It was circular and several stories tall, with a layered roof that pointed up as if reaching for the sky. It was made of dark, smooth stone. The front door was located high above the ground. The only way to get in was by two large, stone staircases that came together at one point, parted again, and then came together again at the door. There was a tunnel that gradually led underground between the two stairways that led off to some unknown destination.  
  
Wearily, he climbed the numerous steps to the front entrance. At the second gap in the stairs, he looked down to find that the space was full of water that poured into it through holes in the sides. He squinted against the darkness and thought he could see the shape of something long, and narrow like a serpent.  
  
At the front entrance, which was a set of wide, arched double doors, he knocked softly, not wanting to scare whoever it was that lived there.  
  
There was no answer. He tried again, this time harder. Nothing. Finally, he banged on it as hard as he could, and the door slowly creaked open from the force.  
  
Cautiously, he stepped through the door and yelled, "Hello!"  
  
Once again, no answer. He examined the room around him carefully. It was empty of people, but it looked as if someone had been there a short time ago.  
  
The room was richly decorated, with long tapestries on the walls, and a thick carpeted rug on the floor. There was a fireplace in one wall, with a fire still burning in it. There was also an old fashioned sofa against the other wall, and a small table sat in front of it that looked as if it had been set for tea.  
  
"Hello!" he called again, even creeped out by the place now than he was before.  
  
No reply. Squall was tempted to go and warm himself by the fire, but something told him to keep looking aroung.  
  
He passed through another door and found himself in a wide, open room with a large staircase that had two small creatures adorning the ends of the banisters. One wall was made entirelt of glass and curved outward. The room was dark because the only source of light, a giant crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling, was turned off.  
  
Squall wandered over to the glass wall and watched the heavy rain fall outside, as it splattered against the glass, distorting his view of the outside world.  
  
He suddenly felt uncomfortable just standing there, so he turned away and once again yelled, "Hello! Is anyone here?!"  
  
The only reply was the sound of his own voice echoing of the walls of the mostly empty room.  
  
He hung his head in weariness until something caught his attention. He looked up at the banister where the two small creatures had once stood. One was gone. Or was it ever even there at all?  
  
He shook his head at the thought and returned to the wall to watch the rain. He couldn't explain it, but the rain made him feel somewhat calm. Or perhaps it was just that the simple act of watching the rain gave his tired mind a break.  
  
Whatever it was, it was taking affect on him. He felt a tickling sensation begin at the back of his mind and spread to fill his entire head, making him feel dizzy.  
  
Squall leaned his forehead against the glass, and slowly let his heavy eyelids fall...  
  
"Is there a problem, Yoru?"  
  
The tiny, four legged creature nodded its snake like head and gave forth a series of high pitched squeaks.  
  
"What did he say, Shiva?"  
  
The pale, scantly dressed guardian force floated up to her master, "He said that he saw a stranger in the castle."  
  
Her master nodded and stood from her seat. "I'll just have a look at this stranger then."  
  
She crossed the room to a small stone pool that rose from the ground. She leaned over it and said, "Show me the stranger."  
  
The water in the pool rippled slowly until a dark figure visible. He was standing there against the wall, seemingly staring at nothing.  
  
"What do you think, Shiva?"  
  
"He looks tired. In fact, I believe he's falling asleep where he's standing. Poor thing."  
  
"I wish I could see him better. All I can see is the back."  
  
Laughter rose behind the two, and they turned to find Siren looking over their shoulders at the pool.  
  
"Well, if you ask me, he looks good from the back."  
  
Shiva shook her head in dissaproval at her fellow GF, then turned her attention back to her master. "What shall we do about him?"  
  
There was no answer. Her master was too busy watching the stranger.  
  
"Move closer," she said to the pool.  
  
The view of him got better as it got closer. Then, all most as if he sensed that there were eyes upon him, he opened his own and turned around, giving them an even better view of himself.  
  
"Wow... he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."  
  
"Yeah, but that's not the only thing on him that looks good," Siren commented with a smile.  
  
"Siren!" Shiva exclaimed exasperatedly.  
  
Siren flashed an apologetic smile at the older GF. "Sorry. I was just making an observation," she said innocently.  
  
"Master?" Shiva asked softly, choosing to ignore Siren.  
  
"Hmm?" was the absent-minded reply she recieved.  
  
"What are we to do with him?"  
  
Her master suddenly snapped to attention, "Oh. Well, he's awfully tired. It would be rude to throw out. I need one of you to show him to the guest room."  
  
"Oh! I'll do it! I'll do it!" Siren exclaimed.  
  
"No. On second thought, I'm not sure I trust you alone with him. Shiva, you had better go."  
  
Shiva nodded then bowed, "Yes, Master Rinoa."  
  
If you had to do it all again, would you choose the same path?  
  
"What?" Squall asked. "Why do you keep asking me that?"  
  
It is your decision. Would you choose the same path?  
  
"I don't understand the question!"  
  
"I aksed if it was your intention to stand there all evening."  
  
Squall jerked his head up suddenly, feeling a freezing cold hand on his shoulder. The hand was do cold, he could feel it through his jacket.  
  
"Well, glad to see you are awake. I was beginning to worry."  
  
Squall blinked a few times in an attempt to clear his vision.  
  
"Shiva?" he asked. "Shiva, the GF?"  
  
"Nice to see that I am still reconized after these past few years," she commented. "Now, if you will, I've been told to take you to the guest room so that you may rest."  
  
"Been ordered...? By who?"  
  
"My master. Now are you coming?"  
  
He nodded slowly, uncertain about this sudden change of events. "Yeah, I guess. Your master doesn't mind?"  
  
"Of course not. Did I not just say she was the one who ordered it?"  
  
"She?" Squall repeated. "....So why does she have you running around doing errands for her? I thought you only assisted people in battle. Or did you retire? I mean, you haven't be seen in two or three years."  
  
"That is because I've been here the entire time," she answered as she led the way up the stairs. "No, I have not retired. Silly boy, GFs do not retire. I, along with the others, are here in service to the Master. That means that we serve her in any way we can. We do this because she needs us."  
  
"Is that the only reason?" Squall asked.  
  
Shiva nodded, "You would understand, I believe, if you met her."  
  
"And there's more than just you? Is there were all the missing GFs have gone?"  
  
"I am not sure about all, but yes, there are many of us here. Now, here is your room for the evening."  
  
The two had come to a stop in front of a set of arched double doors.  
  
"When you awake in the morning, someone will come to assist you. Have a peaceful sleep," Shiva said before she dissapeared.  
  
Squall sighed as he shut the door and looked at his surroundings. The room he had been taken to was rather large, but empty. It had a queen size bed, a dresser, and a desk. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling and one whole wall was made of glass, like the one in the room he had been in before. This wall curved inward, and from what he could tell through the darkness, looked out over a spacious garden.  
  
He really didn't like the idea of staying in a stranger's house, especially since this stranger seemed, well, strange. But he knew he had no other choice. He could either stay there and sleep in a warm bed, or he could freeze to death outside.  
  
What was even worse that all of this, in his mind at least, was the strange dream he was having when Shiva woke him up. It had seemed so real. He had never had a dream like that before. Did it have something to do with the strange place?  
  
Finally, Squall decided to put these thoughts aside and get some much needed rest.  
  
He stripped down to his boxers, neatly placing his shirt, jacket, and pants on the dresser and his gunblade on the desk.  
  
Back in her room, Rinoa was still watching him as he prepared for sleep. She was accompanied by Siren, of course.  
  
"Oh, for heaven's sake, are you going to give that boy any privacy?" Shiva asked as she appeared behind the two.  
  
Rinoa drew back suddenly and blushed. "Oh...I kinda spaced. I'll leave him alone now." She then turned to the pool and said, "Fade out."  
  
Slowly the pool grew darker and darker until nothing could be seen in it but the bottom.  
  
Shiva shook her head, "I've never seen you act this way, Master. What is it about this stranger that makes you like this?"  
  
"Geez, Shiva. Are you blind?" Siren asked. "Just look at him. That's all the answer you need."  
  
Rinoa shook her head, "No. It's more than that. There just something about him... I can't explain it."  
  
Shiva sighed, "Well, I'm off to my own room to rest. If you need anything more, just call me."  
  
After Shiva had dissapeared, Siren grinned and shook her head, "Shiva is such a stick in the mud. Anyway, I was thinking, you should introduce yourself to him. I mean, obviously I can't have him, so you might as well."  
  
Rinoa frowned, "I can't. You know that. You know what I am. And you know how people act towards me."  
  
Siren smiled at her sadly, "Yes, Master. I know. But maybe this one'll be different. You never know until you try."  
  
Rinoa sighed, "I can't risk it. Even as much as I'd like to. He could be one of them. I mean, did you see his weapon? He has to be one of them. In fact, he's probably on a mission to kill me and just doesn't know that he's found where I'm hiding."  
  
"I understand what you're saying. But one of who? I mean, there's not like groups of people out there to get you, is there? Not anymore, anyway," Siren said. "Everyone has forgotten."  
  
Rinoa shook her head, "I wish that were true. But there is one group out there that's determined to kill me, only because I'm the last sorceress on the planet."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"They call themselves SeeD." 


	2. Ch.2 Duty Before Belief

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.  
  
Thanks to those of you that reviewed the last chapter  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The path you've chosen has left you alone. Would you take that path again, knowing your fate?  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?"  
  
You will be given another chance. You must decide. Soon, it will be time.  
  
"Time for what?!" Squall demanded.  
  
Soon, you'll know. Soon...  
  
Suddenly images began flashing through Squall's head. They looked familiar, but he knew it was nothing he had ever seen in his lifetime. Really, the only things he recognized, were the people, but he didn't remember ever seeing those events happening in his life. And there was one image that kept coming to his mind, of someone he had never seen before.  
  
"You're the best looking guy here. Dance with me?" he heard her say.  
  
He started to hear more, but the images began moving faster, making everything a blur.  
  
Suddenly, Squall sat straight up in his bed, having been awakened from his dream. Or rather, his nightmare. He was drenched in sweat and gasping for breath.  
  
"Well, welcome back to the world, sleepy head," a cheerful voice laughed from the side of his bed. "Geez, I thought you would never wake up!"  
  
"Who are you?" Squall asked grogily.  
  
"You don't recognize me?" the voice pouted.  
  
"I can't see anything," he replied impatiently.  
  
"Oh. I forgot that humans can't see in the dark."  
  
Squall could somewhat make out the figure of a female crossing the room to the glass wall, where heavy curtains had been drawn to keep the sunlight from bothering him. She ripped open the curtains and nearly blinded Squall.  
  
"Shit!" he exclaimed, throwing his arm up to shield his eyes. "Are you TRYING to blind me?!"  
  
"Sorry," she apologized through her giggles. "Do you recognize me now?"  
  
Squall slowly eased his eyes open, allowing them to adjust to the light. "No. I don't recognize you. But you're obviously a GF."  
  
The GF pouted again, "Well, I'm Siren. Master finally said I could meet you. So long as I behave. She also said that I am to assist you in whatever way that I can. So! What can I do for you?"  
  
He shook his head, "I don't suppose I'll ever meet this master of yours, will I?"  
  
"No, probably not. I mean, she thinks you're really hot and everything, but she's... umm.... really not the social type."  
  
Inside her room, Rinoa buried her face in her hands, "Oh. My. God!!! She did NOT just say that!"  
  
"I'm afraid she did, Master," Shiva said, trying to stifle her giggles.  
  
"How does she know what I look like?" Squall asked worriedly.  
  
"Shive would you PLEASE go take care of her before she says anything more!" Rinoa commanded.  
  
"As you wish, Master," she replied, still giggling.  
  
With that she vanished and reappeared within the view of the pool.  
  
"Siren," she said, "the master wishes to speak to you."  
  
"Oh, but I just got here! Please, Shiva! Just a little longer?"  
  
"Look at yourself!" Shiva exclaimed in dissaproval. "Whining like a little human baby! Are you ever going to grow up?"  
  
"Hey, if you two don't mind, do you think you could stop insulting each other long enough to show me to a phone?" Squall asked.  
  
"Shut up!" both GFs exclaimed in unison.  
  
"I may act a little younger than I should sometimes, but at least I'm, not old!" Siren yelled.  
  
"So! At least I don't walk around acting all sluty all the time!" Shiva shot back.  
  
"Oh puh-leeze! At least I didn't get caught in the library with Ifrit!"  
  
"Why you little bitch!" Shiva yelled. "Diamond dust!"  
  
Shive threw her hands out in front of her and covered Siren in a block of ice.  
  
"Those two!" Rinoa yelled angrily to herself. "I have told them not to use their powers on each other! I'm gonna have to go break them up again!"  
  
Rinoa dissapeared from her room, then reappeared out side the door of the guest room. Inside, she heard the cracking of ice, then Siren yelling, "Silent voice!"  
  
At that moment Rinoa burst into the room, just in time to get hit be Siren's silence spell.  
  
When Siren noticed what had happened, she gasped, "Oh, Master! I'm SO sorry. Shiva started it!"  
  
Rinoa cast esuna on herself and said, "You two are always causing trouble! Why can't you just learn to get along?! I'm tempter to lock the two of you in a room together until you resolve your problems! Now go!"  
  
Both GFs nodded in defeat and dissapeared from the room, leaving Rinoa alone with the stranger.  
  
She realized someone was staring at her and turned to find him standing there. She had forgotten all about him in the midst of her previous rage.  
  
"Oh. Hi. So, I guess you're the one that stayed here last night. My name's..." Rinoa frowned as she realized she couldn't tell him her real name. "...Riona. Nice to meet you."  
  
(Riona!) she thought to herself. (Yeah, that sounds SO much different than my real name! Sure, he'll never guess the truth.)  
  
She extended her hand to him, but he just frowned at her,  
  
(She looks exactly like the girl from my dream) he thought.  
  
"I... guess you're the silent type, huh?"  
  
He arched an eyebrow at her, then she realized what the problem was.  
  
"Oh! Sorry. I forgot. Esuna! All better now?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered. "I'm Squall Leonhart."  
  
"THE Squall Leonhart?" she asked, her voice dropping a bit in dissapointment.  
  
He released a bitter laugh, "Yeah I guess you would say that. Squall Leonhart, commander of SeeD. It seems that's all that anyone knows me by. So you own this place? And all the GFs here?"  
  
"Yeah. This place is great, but sometimes the GFs are more trouble than they're worth."  
  
"Yeah, I kinda got to experience that first hand," he muttered.  
  
She laughed, "Yeah. I'm sorry about that. They obey pretty well, but sometimes their differences get in the way. Especially with Siren and Shiva," Rinoa cringed as she realized she was babbling. "Anyway, is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"I just need a phone, then I'll be out of your way."  
  
"A phone? I'm afraid I don't have a phone."  
  
"No phone? Damn! What am I gonna do now?"  
  
"Sorry. If you don't mind my asking, why do you need one?"  
  
"My car ran out of gas somewhere nearby. If I can't get to a phone or something, I'll be stranded here."  
  
Rinoa thought for a moment. She had never even been to the Trabia continent before her escape to the mountains, when she built her castle. She didn't know if there were any towns nearby, and if so, where they were.  
  
"You okay?" he asked her after a moment.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry. I was just trying to think if there was someplace near here. I'm afraid I can't remember there being any. But maybe I could send Bahamut out to find someplace. Until then, you're welcome to stay."  
  
"Well, it doesn't look like I have much of a choice, do I?"  
  
She smiled, "Well, I guess not. In the meantime, you look hungry. I could have Diablos cook something for you. He's actually a very good cook."  
  
He frowned, "Right now, I'd just like to be left alone so I could get dressed."  
  
Rinoa blushed slightly, having forgotten that he was still in his boxers. "Oh. Sorry. I'll leave you alone now."  
  
She turned and started to walk out the door, but stopped and said, "Nice shorts, by the way," as she glanced over her shoulder.  
  
"OUT!!!" he roared in reply.  
  
She rushed out, slamming the door behind her, but not before she saw the way his face turned beet red. She leaned against the door, fighting off a wild fit of laughter.  
  
After he was dressed, Squall wondered out of his room and into the hall way. By this time, Rinoa was gone. Waiting for him instead, was Sacred, one of the brothers.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Squall asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Riona."  
  
"Who's Riona?" Sacred asked.  
  
"Your master. You know, the girl you're junctioned to."  
  
"Oh. Really? I never really thought about her name... I guess it did sound something like that. Oh well. She told me to take you to the dining room so that you can eat your breakfast. I think she's waiting there for you."  
  
"Lead the way then," Squall grumbled in reply.  
  
When they reached the dining room, Rinoa was sitting down at the the table, staring off into space.  
  
"Master," Sacred said quietly, unwilling to disturb her.  
  
Rinoa slowly raised her head and turned to look at them.  
  
"Have a seat," she said to Squall as she pointed to a seat across from her.  
  
Hesitantly, he sat down and crossed his arms over his chest, "What do you want?"  
  
She was a bit taken aback by his attitude. "Geez, are you always this grumpy in the morning?"  
  
"Whatever," he grumbled.  
  
A few moments later, Carbuncle came bouncing out of the kitchen, balancing two trays of food.  
  
As they ate, Rinoa decided to try digging for information while making conversation at the same time.  
  
"So tell me, what are the famous SeeDs up to these days?"  
  
"I'm not at liberty to discuss my missions."  
  
"Oh, come on. I might be of some help."  
  
Squall sighed, "Fine. I'm on a mission to kill Sorceress Rinoa. Do you know where she's hiding.?"  
  
Rinoa paled noticeably as her mind raced. Was he toying with her mind? Had he already guesses? Did he suspect?  
  
"Are you alright? You look kinda sick," Squall pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know where Sorceress Rinoa lives. But maybe Bahamut will find something suspicious on his way to find the nearest town. I all ready sent him out."  
  
"Really? Thanks. How long do you think it will take him?"  
  
She shrugged, "Bahamut is a good long-distance flyer, but he doesn't go very fast. He may be out all day."  
  
Squall leaned back in his seat and frowned. "What am I supposed to do until then?" he thought aloud.  
  
"Oh, well geez, Squall, I'm just flattered," Rinoa said sarcastically.  
  
He arched an eyebrow at her, "What?"  
  
"I guess I'm just not good enough company for you, am I?"  
  
"I never said that."  
  
She grinned, "Great! Then you don't mind me giving you a tour of the place!"  
  
"Hey! I never said that either!"  
  
"You didn't have to! I can see it in your eyes. You like me!"  
  
"Y-yeah right," he replied shakily, but the deep red blush that spread over his cheeks gave him away.  
  
(Damn. What is this? This feeling is so familiar. So is she. She's got such a beautiful smile...Shit! What am I thinking?!)  
  
He was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts when Rinoa grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out of his seat.  
  
"C'mon. I'll show you around."  
  
"Look, it's not like I'm going to be living here or anything, so don't get so excited. There's no sense in this."  
  
"Oh, quit being so grumpy!"  
  
It was no use trying to fight against her. She dragged him along anyway, against his will at first. But finally, he gave in to her over- powering will, and by the time they reached the garden outside, he was somewhat beginning to enjoy himself.  
  
"Did you do all of this?" he asked, admiring the surrounding plants and shrubs.  
  
"I did a little of it," she answered. "But Carbuncle and Eden did most of it. They really like gardening.  
  
"It's... beautiful," he admitted. "So what about the rest of the place? When are we going to see it?" he asked, gesturing toward the other half of the castle at the other end of the gargen.  
  
She smiled, "I thought this was senseless. I mean, it's not like you're going to be living here or anything."  
  
He scowled in reply.  
  
"Sorry," she said apologetically. "I didn't mean to ruin your good mood."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I might as well enjoy it while I can."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Killing the sorceress is not going to be an easy task."  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, why do you want to kill the sorceress? What has she done to anger SeeD?"  
  
He shrugged, "It's not that I want to kill the sorceress. It's just my duty. My job. Nothing personal. I don't guess she's done anything to anger anybody. But she's the last sorceress. Garden wants to stop her before she does any harm to the world, I guess."  
  
"Who's to say that she will? Maybe she just wants to be treated like everyone else."  
  
He gave her an odd look, and she cursed herself inwardly. Why didn't she just keep her mouth shut?  
  
"I never really thought about it," he said after a moment. "I guess maybe it's a possibility. But either way, it's my job to kill her."  
  
"You're just going to kill her and not think twice about it?"  
  
He frowned, "I don't really like the idea of it, to be honest. But I have no choice."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Duty comes before personal belief and emotion," he said, quoting one of the Garden's strictest rules.  
  
She shook her head, "Do you honestly believe that, or is it just what they tell you to believe?"  
  
"It's a rule of Garden. You either deal with it or leave."  
  
"Then why don't you leave?" she asked in a soft, quiet voice.  
  
"Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore, he growled, and turned to walk away.  
  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her. "I'm not your enemy, Squall. You can talk to me. I won't laugh at you or anything. I promise."  
  
He scowled for a moment, then said, "Fine. You want to know why I don't leave? Because I don't have anything else. If I quit SeeD, I have nothing. So it's not exactly as easy as you make it out to be."  
  
Rinoa stared down at the ground and said in a near whisper, "I'm sorry. I didn't know... I didn't realize how hard things must be for you."  
  
Much to his own surprise, as well as hers, he found himself gently touching her face and lifting her head to gaze into her eyes.  
  
(So familiar... this feeling... those eyes, that smile. And that voice. It's so hard to resist her.)  
  
"It's all right. You were just trying to help," he said.  
  
She smiled up at him, "Why don't we finish that tour now?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah. I'd like that."  
  
Several hours later, after night had set in, and Squall had gone to his room to sleep, Bahamut returned.  
  
"There is a town a few hundred miles from the base of the mountain," he reported to Rinoa.  
  
"Wow. That's an awfully long way for him to travel without a car or something," she thought aloud.  
  
"I could take him myself," Bahamut offered. "It would be no inconvenience to me."  
  
Rinoa was silent for a moment as she thought about her situation. She still didn't know if Squall had guessed about her or not. If she let him get back to Garden, he could a whole army of SeeDs to kill her. But would he really do that? It was obvious he didn't like the thought of killing someone becuase of what they were. And he seemed to care for he somewhat. But as she thought about it, she remembered his words, and realized she didn't have much hope.  
  
She sighed, "Thank you for your work, Bahamut. Can I ask you a favor? Would it be too tiring for you to make a journey like that everyday. In different directions, if you want."  
  
"No. It would be a good exercise for me. But if I may ask, why?"  
  
"I'm not sure it would be safe to let him get back to Garden," she answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
(Because, despite the fact that I think I'm falling for this guy, and I think he might be falling for me, he's set on killing me.)  
  
"Master?"  
  
She sighed, "Because, Bahamut... 'Duty comes before personal belief...or emotion.'" 


	3. Ch.3 Falling for the Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.  
  
Thanks to everyone that read & reviewed.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It is your duty to join me. Your responsibilty.  
  
"What?"  
  
You hold the power. All the other GFs look up to you, respect you. All but one. Siren. She will oppose you to the end, Shiva. She will take your power from you when you least expect it. You must stand and take it back! Only I can help you.  
  
"What? Who are you?"  
  
It is your responsibility, Shiva. Do not allow that foolish young sorceress to trick you. You must trust me, and only me. Surrender yourself to me.  
  
"No!"  
  
Shiva felt her skin start to burn, as if fire were spreading across it. She writhed in agony and screamed.  
  
"Remove your evil from me!"  
  
"Shiva! Wake up!"  
  
Shiva inhaled deeply as her eyes snapped open. Tears, an unlikely thing to fall from the eyes of the inhuman gaurdian forces, ran down her cheeks, freezing before they could reach her chin.  
  
"Oh God... it was just a dream," she gasped.  
  
"It's over now," Ifrit said in a comforting tone at her side. "Now, may we please leave? This coldness is killing me."  
  
He wasn't joking. Being of the fire element, Shiva's ice filled room was dangerous to him.  
  
She nodded to him, "Yes. Let us go. I take it that Master Rinoa has awakened?"  
  
"Yes," Ifrit answered. "But she is not currently in need of our services. I awoke you, because I wanted you to see where she was."  
  
"Is she danger?"  
  
"You tell me," Ifrit replied as he gestured to the pool.  
  
Shiva floated up to it and gazed into its depths. "Oh no. I fear she is growing attached to him. He is her enemy. I fear she will forget that."  
  
As Shiva looked into the pool, she saw Rinoa in the garden with Squall. The two were speaking in a low tone that could not be heard with Shiva's weaker powers willing the pool to transmit the sound. The two stood very close together, though, gazing into each other's eyes. It was obviously a pleasant conversation.  
  
"Oh my," Shiva whispered at the sight. "It seems that it is exactly as I feared."  
  
"I don't understand it," Diablos commented as he flew over to watch. "They seem to be exact opposites. How is it that they can get along so well?"  
  
"What one does not have, is given to them through thier relationship with the other. Making them both complete, in the end," Shiva murmured, smiling at Ifrit.  
  
In the garden, unaware of the GFs' watchful eyes, Rinoa smiled up at Squall flirtatiously, and said, "I'm sorry Bahamut didn't find anything useful. I guess that means you'll be stuck with me a little while longer. Too bad, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. You're such awful company. Like talking to a wall," he commented playfully. "I sure wish I wasn't stuck here with you. Anywhere would be better."  
  
She punched him lightly in the shoulder, "Meany! You should just be greatful that I let you stay here, instead of throwing you out in the cold!"  
  
"Greatful, huh?" he arched his eyebrow. "And if I'm not?"  
  
"Then I will throw you out into the cold tonight!"  
  
"You wouldn't do that to me," he said, a grin slowly creeping up on his face. "I can see it in your eyes. You like me."  
  
"Oh. you think you're clever, throwing my own words back at me," she said. "But did you ever stop to think about this? Maybe I have lying eyes."  
  
"Oh really? Does your mouth lie too?"  
  
She smiled playfully and decided she'd be bold. "I don't know. You wanna find out?"  
  
His smile faded as his own mouth went dry. "A-and how do suppose we'll do that?"  
  
She walked up to him slowly, until she was so close that her breath was mingling with his. "Well, you know they say a kiss can tell you a lot about a person."  
  
"Exactly who is it that says this? 'Cause I was thinking I could just try getting you to say something I know isn't true and see how convincing you are."  
  
"Well, how 'bout this. First we try my way, and if that doesn't answer your question, we can try it your way. How does that sound?"  
  
"I don't-" he started to say, but she didn't give him a chance to finish. Instead, she took advantage of the way his mouth was open in mid- sentence.  
  
After a few moments of very passionate kissing, she reluctantly pulled away and asked, "Did that answer your question?"  
  
He shook his head, "Not quite. I think we need to try some more."  
  
She giggled, "Do you intend to go at this all day?"  
  
"If necessary. But seriously, I was thinking I should go out and train a little. You know, fight some monsters and everything. I need to be in top condition when I battle the sorceress."  
  
That took care of Rinoa's romantic mood. Still, she was a bit dissapointed that he would rather spend the day killing monsters and training than making out with her.  
  
"All right. I guess I'll see you later, then?"  
  
Squall hated to see that look of dissapointment on her face, but he was afraid that he if he stayed near her much longer with the way he was feeling, their innocent little make-out session might turn into something more serious.  
  
"Yeah," he answered. "I'll be back by sun down."  
  
Squall returned to his room to grab his gunblade, then was off to fight monsters in the mountains.  
  
Rinoa watched him go reluctantly. She hoped she didn't literally drive him away by moving to fast. Then something occured to her.  
  
If, indeed, he was falling for her, as she was for him, but knew who she really was, then it would be logical for him to try and distance himself from her, in an effort to sever his attachment to her.  
  
She went to her room after he was gone and sat down on her bed to sulk.  
  
"Master?" Shiva asked softly as she appeared at the foot of the bed. "What's wrong?"  
  
Rinoa sighed, "Nothing. I'm fine."  
  
"No you are not," Shiva said persistently.  
  
"Well, I think he cares about me, and I care about him very much. In fact I think I love him. But..."  
  
"You speak of Squall, I assume?"  
  
Rinoa nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"Master, if I may remind you-"  
  
"Please, Shiva. I need a friend right now. Not a.... servant."  
  
"Oh, Master... I mean... Rinoa. I never feel like your servant. None of us do. You're a friend to all of us. And in turn, we'll always be a friend to you."  
  
"Thank you, Shiva."  
  
"And as your friend, I would like to remind you that he is your enemy. He wants to kill you. Don't get to close."  
  
"You don't think maybe he's change his mind?"  
  
Shiva sighed. She hated to see that look of sadness on her master's face. But she had tell her friend what she truly believed of the situation. So, with a sad smile on her face, she said, "He is a SeeD. They can not back out of a battle. No matter what."  
  
Somewhere off in the mountains, Squall was just finishing off his nineteenth monster when something caught his eye.  
  
It looked like a satellite from where he was standing. It was located high up on a cliff. He had to climb a good distance to reach it.  
  
When he reached it, he saw that it was, indeed, some kind of message transmitter. It had all the equipment required to transmit a message from that very location. And it didn't look like it was too complicated to operate. He could communicate with Garden at that very moment.  
  
His first emotion was one of excitement. But that faded as he realized that once he left, he would never see Riona again. And after he sent the message that he needed to be picked up, it wouldn't take any longer than an hour for them to reach him, since they had Ragnarok. He wouldn't even have the chance to say good bye.  
  
(Damn. That girl certainly has had an effect on me. But I have to go back. I have a job to do. I guess I could at least take tonight to say good bye to her, then transmit the message tomorrow. If I leave without saying good bye, she'll never forgive.)  
  
He made a mental note of where he was, then climbed down the cliff and headed back to the castle.  
  
By this time, darkness had already set in, and at the castle, Rinoa was anxiously waiting by the door for Squall's return.  
  
(Damn him! He better not have gotten hurt! Maybe I should have sent Eden with him.)  
  
Just as she was finishing her thought, he came through the door, tired but uninjured.  
  
She jumped up, on impulse, and practically threw herself into his arms, causing the two to spin around and nearly fall.  
  
"Nice to see you, too," he laughed.  
  
She pulled away, slightly embaressed. "Sorry. I was afraid you were hurt or something. You're late."  
  
He smiled down at her, "Thanks for your concern. I'm fine, though."  
  
"I'm glad to see that. You're just in time for dinner."  
  
As she walked with him toward the dining room, fingers tightly entiwned with his, he began to dread telling her the news. Not just because he hated to see the look on her face, but he actually found that he hated to leave her.  
  
It was the strangest thing. He had only met the girl the day before. But it felt like he had known her much longer. She touched something deep in him. Something he thought could never be reached.  
  
Everytime she smiled at him, it was as if part of the wall he had worked so hard to build around himself, crumbled and fell away.  
  
After dinner, Squall said he was going to bed, but Rinoa insisted on walking him to his room.  
  
"You know, I'm a big boy. I could've walked myself to my room," he said once they were in front of the door.  
  
"I know that," she said, reaching a hand up to gently touch his face. "I just... Squall.... I-I know that we haven't known each other for long, but... I feel like I've known you forever. And... I know that you'll have to be leaving soon. So... I want..."  
  
"Want what?" Squall asked quietly.  
  
(Why is she so nervous. There must be something important she's trying to say,) he thought.  
  
She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, so she could kiss him deeply.  
  
As she was kissing him, she reached a hand behind her and turned the door knob, opening the door to his room. She backed into the room, pulling him with her.  
  
She parted from him slowly and whispered, "I want you."  
  
"A-are you sure about this? I mean, don't you think we're moving a bit fast?"  
  
She looked deep into his eyes, "If you don't want to, I understand. But... this may be the only time we have together. And I... please don't freak out... but I think I'm in love with you. Yes, I'm almost certain of it now. I love you, Squall Leonhart."  
  
Squall wasn't sure what to say. He knew what he wanted to say, but he was afraid.  
  
"I want you to be my first. But only if you want this, too."  
  
He nodded slowly, too shocked to say anything more.  
  
In Rinoa's room Shiva looked sadly down at the pool and whispered, "Fade out."  
  
It is your duty to join me. To do as I command. I shall give you a chance at power. If you do as I say.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
Shiva holds the power, now. You can't let that go on, can you? You must take it back. I will help you. If you surrender yourself to me.  
  
"What does Shiva have to do with anything?"  
  
You don't want to let her be the better guardian force, do you? Your master thinks highly of her. Wouldn't you like her to think the same of you? Only I can make you better than her.  
  
"How?"  
  
Just surrender your will to me, Siren. I'll take care of the rest.  
  
"Fine. I'll trust you. But when all this is done, my master had better love me as much as she does Shiva."  
  
"So... do you still believe in that duty before emotions thing?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"I don't know. I was just beginning to think that maybe I had changed the duty bound Squall Leonhart."  
  
(More than I would like to admit) he thought.  
  
He gently touched her face, brushing the hair from her eyes. "You have changed me. But no matter how much I change, as long as I'm a SeeD, my belief will be the same. Why? Does it bother you?"  
  
She shook her head, trying her hardest to mask her pain. "No, of course not. At the moment, I'm very happy with you."  
  
He smiled, then leaned forward and kissed her. "Last night was amazing."  
  
She smiled. "It was beyond amazing. But I'm a little hungry now."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Squall! That's not what I meant! I'm hungry for food. Aren't you?"  
  
He put on his best dissapointed face. "Well... I guess. But are you sure you didn't mean for me?"  
  
"It's a tempting offer. But I'm about to starve. Of course, that doesn't mean that we can't later on. Anyway, I'm gonna go back to my room and change. I'll meet you in the dining room."  
  
She gave him a long, deep kiss before she got out of bed, that almost convinced her stay there for a while longer. But she did get up and pick her clothes off the floor to put them on. She stopped when she noticed Squall was staring at her.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No," he answered. "Just enjoying the view."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him and returned to her dressing.  
  
"I'll see you in a little while," she said and headed out of the room.  
  
Squall stretched groggily and stood from the bed, picking his boxers up from the floor and putting them on.  
  
As he was picking up his pants, he heard a voice behind him say, "Good morning, sexy."  
  
He turned and saw Siren stretched out on the bed as she smiled up at him. But there was something different about her now. Her face seemed darker, and her eyes were black and soulless.  
  
"What do you want?" Squall said, his mind too preoccupied with the previous night's events to concern himself with her.  
  
"Oh, nothing much," she said casually. "Just wondering how you night with the master went."  
  
"How did you know about that?" Squall asked.  
  
"Do you remember when we first met, and I said the master thought you were really hot, and you asked me how she knew what you looked like?"  
  
He nodded slowly, "Yeah."  
  
"Well, you see, someone with her powers can know everything that goes on in her house. She taught us how to do the same."  
  
"What do you mean, someone with her powers?"  
  
"Master Rinoa is very powerful, Squall. Most sorceresses are. Didn't you know that, Squall?"  
  
"Sorceress?!" he choked out. "Master Rinoa?!"  
  
Siren gave him an odd look, "You mean, you didn't know? Why else would there be so many GFs here, not to mention other strange creatures that keep watch over the castle? Why would someone her age have a castle hidden away in the mountains to begin with?"  
  
Squall's jaw dropped. "Oh my God..... she's.... Sorceress Rinoa?"  
  
"I'm sorry Squall. I didn't mean to upset you. I'll just leave you alone to think, okay?"  
  
Siren floated over to the door and exited. Once she was out in the hall, where she was certain no one would hear her, she let loose an evil laugh fell, unconcious to the floor.  
  
"Master!" Shiva yelled from her spot at the pool, as Rinoa rumaged through her closet for something to wear.  
  
"Is something wrong, Shiva?" she asked.  
  
"Come look for yourself."  
  
In the pool, Rinoa saw Siren talking to Squall. At that moment, she was saying, "Master Rinoa is very powerful, Squall. Most sorceresses are. Didn't you know that, Squall?"  
  
"Sorceress?! Master Rinoa?!"  
  
"Oh no! What was she doing?! He didn't know. Everything would have been fine... now it's ruined!" Rinoa cried.  
  
"Master, there is something I should tell you. I didn't think it was important at first. But I think now, it was more than just a crazy dream. Someone is plotting against you. She tried to get me to surrender my will to her. She sadi it was my duty. I think maybe Siren is being controlled by the same force."  
  
"But... who?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"I fear there is another matter to be delt with, Master" Bahamut said as he entered the room.  
  
"What more could possibly happen?" she thought aloud.  
  
"On my way back, I saw a type of satellite or something atop a cliff. Squall was there, looking over it. He could easily make a transmission from it.  
  
"Oh no," Rinoa groaned. "Did he contact anyone?"  
  
"Not that I'm aware of. But that doesn't mean he won't. Especially now."  
  
"You have to get out of here, Master. It's too dangerous, now," Shiva said.  
  
"But... where will I go?" Rinoa asked, uncertainty creeping into her voice.  
  
"Bahamut can fly you someplace safe, then stay with you and make sure you're safe. The rest of us will stay here and defend the place," Shiva answered.  
  
"Maybe I should give him a chance, Shiva," Rinoa said. "I think I trust him."  
  
"I saw the two of you wake up this morning. And I heard your conversation. Certainly, you remember his words as well as I do."  
  
Rinoa remembered well. How could she forget? But still, the reality was to painhul for her to face. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, tears spilling out as she did.  
  
"Master, I do not want to see you in pain," Shiva said softly. "But you must here this. It does not matter what came to pass between the two of you last night. For on this morning, he is still a SeeD. By his own words. There is no time for regret, or even for hope. You must leave now."  
  
Rinoa nodded through her tears, then hugged Shiva before climbing onto Bahamut's back. "Be careful, Shiva."  
  
"And you as well, master."  
  
With that, she nodded to Bahamut and the two began their journey.  
  
"Shiva! He is approaching!" Tonberry warned as he hobbled inot the room.  
  
"Squall?" Shiva asked.  
  
Tonberry nodded. "Yes. He approaches quickly. And angrily, I believe."  
  
At that moment, Squall burst into the room, somewhat angry, but more hurst than anything, and moreover, unarmed.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Shiva scowled at him, "She's gone."  
  
"Gone? Why?"  
  
"Because of you!" Shiva shouted furiously.  
  
"So it is true. She is Sorceress Rinoa."  
  
Shiva scowl grew darker, "She's in a place, now where you and the other SeeDs can't harm her. So don't bother looking for her. You'll not find her."  
  
Pain flashed through his eyes as tears swelled in them. He shut his eyes tightly in an attempt to block out the emotion.  
  
"I didn't come here to kill her," he began softly. "I came to ask her if it was true. And if it was, to tell her goodbye. To tell her that I meant what I said about my duties. But that I couldn't bear to be responsible for her death, so I would leave, return to Garden. And tell them I never got the chance to look for the sorceress. And maybe, just maybe.... they would never find her. But if they did, it wouldn't be through me."  
  
His speech didn't lessen Shiva's anger toward him. "You're a liar! If she were here now, you'd kill her her with your bare hands, no doubt! And even if what you said was true, it's obvious to me that you're just trying to do what's right for you, with total disregard for her life and well being. She is NOT the evil sorceress that everyone thinks she is! There is no reason for her to be hunted like this. And there is no justification for turning your back on her when she's innocent!"  
  
"So what happens if she does get older and tries to do something evil to the world? It'll be on my head then, won't it?!"  
  
"So what if she doesn't?!" Shiva shot back. "It's a chance you're willing to take when you love someone.  
  
"I never said I loved her!"  
  
(Even though I do) he added silently.  
  
"Exactly! Don't you see? She loves you. She told you that. She loves you and she wanted to trust you. I'm glad I didn't let her! You could've easily turned your back on SeeD to be with her, but you're too afraid to take that chance! You're too afraid of what that path might lead to!"  
  
At those words, Squall closed his eyes tightly as images began pouring into his mind again. Images of him standing alone in the middle of nowhere after a great battle.  
  
He had fought so hard, for her more than anyone. Yet there he was, to weak to carry on by himself, but with no one around to help him. He was dying alone.  
  
"I have my reasons," he said after a moment. "But tell me this. You didn't know what my intentions were when I came here. You didn't know if I had decided to turn my back on SeeD or not. What good would it have done to change my mind, when you've already sent her away?"  
  
"I said she wanted to rust you. I did, too. For her sake. But I didn't. So I sent her away to hide. I might have trusted you like she did, if you had said you loved her, too."  
  
Squall turned away suddenly, and began walking out the door.  
  
"Do you think we're just going to let you go?" Shiva asked  
  
"You can't stop me."  
  
"Oh really? You're unarmed."  
  
"And you haven't been summoned to battle by your master. But you're still junctioned to her. So you can't do anything to stop me," he pointed out, then left.  
  
High over a mountain range, Bahamut flew with a distraught Rinoa on his back.  
  
Suddenly, they were hit with an ultima spell, and before they knew what was happening, they were tumbling from the sky, with only jagged mountain peaks to break their fall....  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: A bit sad, I know, but it'll get better. Updates might come a little more slowly, though, because I'm starting back school on Tuesday. 


	4. Ch.4 Return of the Knight

Disclaimer: I own nothing........except the story  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"The seed has been planted. Soon.... very soon, it shall grow and give forth a new puppet for me to kontrol. Oh, foolish, young sorceress. It all went just as I had planned. If you had known your fate, would you have let it happen? No. I think not. But what does it matter now? The seed has been activated. Now it shall grow."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rinoa asked.  
  
She felt as if she was calling out from the bottom of a well. She could see nothing, feel nothing, smell nothing. The only thing she could hear was this woman speaking to her. And it sounded as if it came from the top of the well.  
  
"I meant what I said," the woman answered. Her voice was low and dark, but strong at the same time. "The seed shall grow. All I needed was for the two of you to be together. Just once would do. Now, it grows."  
  
"Oh my God! Am I pregnant?!"  
  
"Foolish child! Of course not. The seed was in you all along. All it needed was for him to give it what it needed to grow. To love you, just once, and then turn his back on you. Your knight is gone. He chose a different path this time."  
  
"....My knight?"  
  
"Think back, to your old life. You were a sorceress there as well. And he was your knight. He turned his back on everything else to save you. Now, you mean nothing to him."  
  
"No! That isn't true!"  
  
"But it is! Worry not. I shall grant you revenge. But first, the seed must grow. Once it has, I shall take kontrol of you. I shall transfer my soul from this old, worn body I currently possess, and into your young, healthy one. Once this is done, I shall you your revenge."  
  
"I don't want revenge," Rinoa replied softly. "Even if I do mean nothing to him now... I.... I still love him."  
  
"Foolish, young sorceress. You shall kome to see the error in your ways over time. And we shall see how much you love him when he has led an army of SeeDs to your kastle, all with the same mission. To kill you."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The woman suddenly burst into wild, evil laughter, "I am the one whom you and the others thought you had kondemed to hell! Now, it is you who shall be kondemed! I still have a chance. This time, I kannot fail."  
  
  
  
"I'll be here..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The reason you couldn't find me was because we haven't promised yet."  
  
"...Promised?"  
  
"If you come here, you'll find me. I promise."  
  
"Okay! I promise, too! Next time we'll meet for sure!"  
  
(But we won't. You didn't keep your promise.)  
  
Squall, think about this. Where were you when you died? Not in the flower field. It was you that broke the promise. Do you see?  
  
Suddenly, an image of himself, trudging wearily onward through barren desert land, flashed through Squall's head.  
  
Squall, why are you doing this to yourself? She is the most important thing in your life. It took forever to teach you that, yet you've already forgotten the lesson? I guess it's just like you to try and blame someone else for your own faults!  
  
Squall immediately grew defensive. "Who are you? And where do you get off saying things like that about me?! You don't even know me!"  
  
Is that so? I'm afraid I know you very well. But my identity must remain a secret for now. You'll learn soon enough. But it is not important now. For now, just call me Fate.  
  
"How is it that you can speak to me like this? How do you get inside my head?"  
  
That's not important, Squall. What I'm about to tell you is. So listen closely. The world around you isn't real. It is an alternative universe created by Ultimecia.  
  
"How do I get out of it?"  
  
I'm afraid there isn't a way out. Do you remember me talking to you before? While you were sleeping?  
  
"Yeah. I'm sleeping now, right?"  
  
Yes. Now, I said before that you would have to decide. That you would have to choose your path again. Well, now's the time.  
  
"What do you mean, choose my path? What choices do I have?"  
  
Squall. Don't try to act dumb. You know. You just don't want to accept it. Think hard. You know. It's obvious what choices you have. Think about it.  
  
"You mean, I can either report Rinoa to SeeD or not? I've already decided that I wouldn't.  
  
That's not what I meant. You've already made that choice. But there is another choice you can make that would make that one obsolete. Forget about ending up alone, and think about this. If you don't do something, Rinoa WILL die. She's already in danger. She needs you...  
  
"There's nothing I can do. I don't know where she is."  
  
You'll find out soon. But think about it. What will your life be without her?  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Exactly. You need her and she needs you. You love her and she loves you. Can you really just let her go? Even if it does mean being alone?  
  
"No. I can't. I can't let her go."  
  
Good. You know what you have to do then.  
  
"Just one more question."  
  
Yeah?  
  
"When will I get to learn your true identity?"  
  
When the time comes. Not far from now. You won't know me when you first meet me, and I won't know you. But we will meet. As I said before. For now, just think of me as Fate.  
  
"I never thought Fate would have so much attitude."  
  
Oh, now's a wonderful time to develop a sense of humor! Now wake up! You've got to save Rinoa!  
  
At that moment, Squall's eyes snapped open. He had fallen asleep while making his way to the cliff where the message transmitter stood. He got up, and continued his journey, but this time with a renewed purpose.  
  
After he reached the satellite, he inspected it to learn how to work it. He flipped a few switches, pressed a few buttons and entered some information.  
  
Suddenly, a stern face of a female appeared on the visual screen  
  
"Squall? I mean, Commander Leonhart? Where are you?"  
  
"It doesn't matter where I am," he told his former instructer. "I've made a decision that I need to inform you of."  
  
"Really? Well, before you do that, you need to make a report to the headmaster. And also, I need to inform you of this. We have located the sorceress's hide out. We're heading there on the Ragnarok now."  
  
"You what?! How did you find it?!"  
  
"We recieved an aynonomous clue as to her where abouts. So, will you be making  
  
your report to the headmaster now?"  
  
He shook his head, "I'm not making a report."  
  
"You have to. It's protocol."  
  
He shook his head, "Not for me. Not anymore."  
  
"Listen, if you think you're above the rules now just because Headmaster Cid appointed you commander-"  
  
"Dammit, Quistis, SHUT UP! It doesn't apply to me anymore because I'm quitting SeeD!"  
  
"WHAT?! You can't be serious!"  
  
"I am. This'll probably be the last time any of you see me. So... Goodbye."  
  
"But, Squall," Quistis's expression had gone from one of out rage to concern. "What do you mean this'll probably be the last time any of us see you? What's going to happen to you?"  
  
"I really don't know. But I'm gonna take a chance."  
  
"On what?"  
  
He looked at her with a completly emotionless face. "If you want to get to the sorceress, you'll have to get through me, first."  
  
"....You've.....you've become a traitor...." she said in a quiet voice, too shocked to speak any louder.  
  
"No," he answered. "I've become the sorceress's knight."  
  
"Please, Squall," Quistis pleaded. "Don't do this. You have such a bright future. You'll only end up dead this way."  
  
"Maybe so. But I've got to take a chance."  
  
"What did she do to make you like this? Is she... controlling you?"  
  
"No. She didn't do anything to me. I'm just... in love with her."  
  
Quistis's mouth fell open.  
  
"Goodbye, Quistis. Have a nice life."  
  
With that, he shut down the communication line and ran as fast as he could for Rinoa's castle.  
  
  
  
Rinoa's eyes fluttered open and quickly shut again. Her head was swimming in darkness and vague pain. She forced her eyes open again, taking in the vivid colors for a moment before getting dizzy and shutting them again.  
  
Her senses slowly returned to her. She realized she was laying down on a soft bed, and there was something, or someone hovering over, and slapping lightly at her face.  
  
She opened her eyes again, slowly this time. They had adjusted better to the brightness of the surrounding room. Now she could she Shiva standing over her, patting her face with some kind of powder.  
  
"Shiva! Thank God! I had the worst dream," she began.  
  
Shiva glared down at her for a moment with black, soulless eyes before going back to her work. It was then that Rinoa realized that this wasn't the Shiva she knew. The Shiva was darker in complexion and dressed in fiery red instead of blue. Rinoa realized that she couldn't feel any coldness coming from her when she was near. Instead, there was a sort of warmth eminating from her.  
  
"...Shiva?"  
  
Shiva didn't look at her again, but continued using some sort of paint on her face.  
  
"Shiva! Please! Stop!"  
  
Suddenly, Shiva began to tremble and jerk slightly. Her lips twitched, as if she was trying to say something. At last she maneged to choke out, "Sorry.... Master.... no... control," in a thin, hoarse voice.  
  
She seemed to spasm for a moment, then that emotionless expression came over her face again and she continued to paint Rinoa's face.  
  
As Rinoa focused more on herself and her surroundings, she realized she was in her own room, laying on her own bed. She was wearing a very revealing black dress. Well, actually it was more of a rag. It had long slits up the sides that went all the way to her hips. A long, ragged piece of cloth was wrapped around her waist, tied and that back, and trailed down her back side to the floor. The top was a thin piece of cloth that was wrapped tightly over her breasts, much in the fashion of a tube top. A piece of cloth was drapped over her shoulders and tucked into her top so that its bottom trailed down her bare stomach in tatters.  
  
All in all, Rinoa felt very exposed in the dress. She didn't like it. And when Shiva had wandered away for a moment to retrieve something, leaving Rinoa free to move her head for the moment, she twisted around and saw her face in the mirror. It was painted with intricate little designs in red and gold paint.  
  
(What's happening to me? Who's doing this?) she thought.  
  
At that moment the door of her room swung open and an oddly familiar woman stepped inside.  
  
(Ultimecia....but how?)  
  
"Well, how is my new body? I trust you like your new atire?" she said. "Well, it doesn't matter if you do. Soon you'll not have an oppinion of your own, anyway. Soon, the change shall come. You shall be ready to harbor my spirit. And even better, those akursed SeeDs shall be here to watch."  
  
"You mean... Squall did lead them here?"  
  
Ultimecia smiled cruelly. "Of course he did," she lied. "How else do you think they came to know of your hiding here? But worry not. I'll not allow them to hurt you. No, I am glad they shall be here. I kan eliminate them all at once, that way and rid myself of those pests."  
  
Ultimecia nodded to Shiva and Siren and the two GFs grabbed Rinoa by each arm and began pulling her outside, toward the garden.  
  
The sky out side was dark gray, and storm clouds seemed to swirl around a center point that was located right above the garden.  
  
In the middle of the garden, a large black stone had risen from the ground. It was flat on top and had formed steped in the back so it could be easily ascended. The two GFs dragged Rinoa to the very top and stood her at the edge, forcing her hands to her sides and her head to look straight forward. Then the GFs backed away and headed back down to the ground.  
  
Rinoa tried to back away from the edge but found that she couldn't. She couldn't move at all. Then, her head was forced to look to the nearby roof where Ultimecia was standing. She realized then that she was not in her own control.  
  
Ultimecia then forced her hands to her stomach and made her press down. If Rinoa's face had been under her own control she would've cringed. There was a hard, rather large lump in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Rinoa was forced to look up at Ultimecia, but control over her face was loossened, allowing her to make facial expressions. Ultemecia laughed at the expression of concern on Rinoa's face.  
  
"You don't remember how it happened, do you? Certainly you remember becoming a sorceress in this lifetime. Even those few years ago, I was plotting this. It was because of me that you got your powers in the first place. Do you remember? You were young, and your parents were dead. Kind Edea took you in and cared for you like a daughter. Then one day, Seifer came and killed her, right in front of you, so her powers transfered to you. It did not happen because Seifer was insane. I told him to do it, and he listened because he was my knight. When you were unconcious, after recieving her powers, I had Seifer place the seed inside you."  
  
Rinoa felt herself take control of her vocal cords again. "What did he do to me?" she asked in a weak, trembling voice.  
  
"Oh, do not look so worried. The seed I speak of is really a stone. It is kalled the Karanokutok stone. Given the right time, place, and activation, it transforms a person. Your former knight activated it. And this is the right place. Soon, it shall be the right time."  
  
There was a deep rumble overhead, and Rinoa was forced to look up. The sky overhead was pulsing a sickening green behind the clouds. She was then forced to look down at her stomach again. The lump was glowing the same color green. It began to pulsate in rythm with the sky, sending the bright green color through the veins of her stomach, which pulsated with the same rythm. With each pulse, the color seemed to spread through her veins more and more. The glowing sould be seen easily through her skin, and gave her a greenish complexion.  
  
Ultimecia grinned, "The time has kome. And so have the SeeDs."  
  
The back door of the front half of the castle burst open and SeeDs began pouring into the garden. They all stopped and stared up at the glowing young woman standing atop the cliff.  
  
Rinoa wanted to cry to them for help, but Ultimecia had reasserted control over her face and vocal cords. She just stood there, motionless. She had never felt more helpless than she did now. Her only comfort was that Squall did not appear to be among the other SeeDs. Perhaps Ultimecia had lied to her.  
  
Suddely, the SeeDs snapped out of their awe and charged forward, meaning to attack Rinoa. None of them seemed to see Ultimecia, as she was still standing on the roof behind them.  
  
Ultimecia's control lessened as she began to concentrate. Gigantic creatures of stone ripped up from the ground and towered over the onrushing SeeDs. They stood on two legs, like a human, but with hunched backs, and large clubs that seemed to be an extension of their arm. They stepped forward heavily, crushing people beneath their oversized feet. They swung their clubs hard, knocking the heads off some and disembowling others.  
  
Rinoa took that split second of freedom to throw back her head and scream, "HELP!!!!!" as loud as she could.  
  
Off somewhere in the mountains, Squall heard the peircing cry and saw the Ragnarok parked in front of the distant castle. He was already running full out for the castle, but he pushed himself he even harder now, if that was even possible.  
  
Then, the ground beneath his feet shook violently, and he stumbled and fell to the ground.  
  
"Defeat me in battle, and I shall join you," came a booming voice from behind him.  
  
He turned to find Griever towering over him, poised for battle. As useful as he knew having Griever on his side would be, there was no time to fight him. He had to get to Rinoa.  
  
"I can't," he replied. "I have a job to do. I have someone to save."  
  
"You shall either fight me, or die!" Griever roared.  
  
"Looks like you could use my help," came a voice from behind Squall.  
  
He turned to see Eden floating up behind him.  
  
"I managed to escape before Ultimecia could control me. Now let's hurry up and do this already! Rinoa needs help!"  
  
Squall nodded then junctioned Eden before heading into battle with Griever.  
  
Griever took the initiative by casting triple on himself and casting three ultima spells on Squall. This left him to weak to stand. He was losing the battle before it even began! He cast triple on himself then cast three curagas, bringing him close to full health. He followed up by summoning Eden, who arrived as quickly as she could. She damaged Griever a lot, but not enough. Squall started to cast aura on himself, when Griever began his Shock Wave Pulsar attack, which left Squall reeling.  
  
Griever started to use his Gravija attack to finish him off when he was suddenly incased in ice. Shiva floated up from behind him with a grim smile on her face.  
  
"Ultimecia's so busy concentrating on Rinoa, now that I was able to escape her control. And it looks like you could use some help. I'm unjunctioned now, so I can fight of my own accord."  
  
Squall took the oppurtunity to cast several curagas on himself, along with an aura.  
  
The ice shattered and Griever aimed his Gravija attck at Shiva instead of Squall. This gave Squall time to prepare for his limit brake.  
  
He ran at Griever with his gunblade drawn and ready. He hit him with several devestating blows, pulling the trigger each time, then performed his deadly Lion Heart attack, finishing him off.  
  
"I shall join you now," Griever said, bowing his head in submission.  
  
Squall injunctioned Eden and junctioned Griever.  
  
"You two go and see if you can't clear out all the SeeDs. I don't need them getting in the way," Squall said to Shiva and Eden. They moved faster than him, so they would get there first.  
  
After giving this order, Squall began running again. His very being seemed to depend on him getting there. He had to save Rinoa, no matter what.  
  
Back at the castle, the remaining SeeDs were attempting to retreat. They stumbled back, overcome by terror and weariness.  
  
On top of the cliff, Rinoa still stood motionless. The glowing green color had spread through her veins completely and seemed to be pulsating faster, then stopped, causing the green color to stay.  
  
Suddenly, Ultimecia's control over her broke as Rinoa was hit by a horrible spasm of pain that began in her head and spread through the rest of her body.  
  
She pitched forward, holding her head in her hands, then threw her head back and let loose a blood curdeling scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Oddly shaped bones became visible through the skin on her back. They pressed harder and harder angainst the skin until they broke through, revealing themselves as thin, leathery wings. They stretched to their full width behind her. Her blood dripped from them and oozed down her back from the openings they had torn in her skin.  
  
Her eyes began to burn as the pupils expanded, flooding over her warm brown irises. Black horns slowly began to rise from her head and her teeth grew long and sharp, like fangs.  
  
Meanwhile, Shiva and Eden came upon the castle and simultaneously attacked, knocking out the remaining SeeDs and completely destroying Ultimecia's creatures.  
  
Ultimecia managed to tear her intent gaze from the transforming Rinoa long enough to knock out Shiva and Eden before they caused any more damage.  
  
She then turned her attention back to Rinoa to see that the transformation was complete. She was no longer glowing green, but had taken on a dark complexion that went well with her black lips and long, black finger nails.  
  
Ultimecia flew from her spot on the roof and came to stand in front of Rinoa.  
  
"It's time," she said in a low whisper as she smiled cruelly at the trembling Rinoa.  
  
She placed her index and middle fingers on Rinoa's temples and closed her eyes in concentration. A sort of red dust began to rise from Ultimecia's skin and float slowly to Rinoa. Ultimecia opened her mouth and thick liquid-like black smoke slowly began to pour from her mouth.  
  
At that moment, Squall burst through the door, and yelled, "STOP!"  
  
Ultimecia stopped what she was doing and turned to face him. "You again! I'll do with you now as I should have done before!"  
  
She floated down from the cliff where Rinoa stood, terrified, and came to rest a few feet in front of Squall. "Do you think having that pathetic guardian force junctioned is going to save you? Its attack is nothing to me."  
  
While that may have been so, Squall didn't intend to use Griever like a GF. He and Griever were so much alike, that when Squall junctioned him, it was if their souls melded into one, creating a different form of attack entirely.  
  
Squall closed his eyes in concentration and yelled, "Lion's Spirit!"  
  
He fell on his knees then and through his head back. Tiny golden flames began to rise from his skin and grow, until they formed a large, powerful lion. The lion reared back, seperating itself from Squall's body, then leaped at Ultimecia. It absorbed into her body and gave her a sickly yellow glow.  
  
Ultimecia screamed and writhed in agony. It felt as if she was burning from the inside out.  
  
Red dust rose from her body and lifted into the air, causing the wind to whip ferociously around the garden, tearing the fowers apart and sending the petals flying and swirling in the air.  
  
The black, liquid-like smoke poured from Ultimecia's mouth, draining her of life as it left her body and dissolved into the air.  
  
The lion leaped out of her body and bak into Squall's, dissapearing completely. Ultimecia's body fell, limp and lifeless, to the ground and melted into thick, black liquid that sank into the ground.  
  
Squall stood slowly, feeling dizzy. This new attack of his was a rush.  
  
From above him, he heard a faint, trembeling voice call his name.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
He looked up to find Rinoa floating slowly down to him.  
  
"You came to rescue me," she said softly as she landed on the ground and fell into his arms.  
  
He nodded and didn't hesitate to wrap his arms tightly around her and bury his face in her hair, despite her nightmarish appearence.  
  
"Of course I did. I couldn't let Ultimecia do that to you. I finally realized what was important to me," he said quietly.  
  
She hugged him tightly as the petals fell down around them. "I love you, Squall."  
  
"I love you, too. And I wish I had told you when I first wanted to."  
  
"Oh my God! SQUALL!!!! SQUALL!!!! Please wake up!"  
  
Squall lifted his head and looked up toward the sky. "What was that?"  
  
Rinoa gave him a funny look, "What do you mean? I didn't hear anything."  
  
Squall shook his head, thinking it must have been his imagination. He pulled Rinoa closer to him and closed his eyes.  
  
The over powering scent of wild flowers filled Squall's senses. Where did it come from? Rinoa's shampoo?  
  
"Squall! Please! You have to wake up! Please don't leave me!"  
  
Squall opened his eyes just a crack. The only things he could see were bright blurs of color. He closed his eyes again, feeling a flower petal brush against his cheek.  
  
"SQUALL!!! PLEASE! Please don't leave me! I love you! I need you! Please, Squall! Please!"  
  
Suddenly Rinoa released her hold on him and began to back away.  
  
"Rinoa? What's wrong?"  
  
She looked at him, her face strangely emotionless, and pointed up at the sky. He looked up and saw that the sky had gone from dark gray to bright blue. The horizon was ringed with wild flowers, from which the petals rained down.  
  
"Squall! You can't leave me! I need you! You have to wake up! I can't go on without you!"  
  
Squall looked down and saw it was Rinoa screaming now. Only, her face didn't seem to express the desperation that could be heard in her voice. Her face was still emotionless, and her lips mouthed the words slowly, so that the movement lips and the words she spoke didn't match.  
  
"Rinoa, are you okay?" Squall started to ask, but was interrupted as his body gave a sudden jerk. It felt as if an electric jolt had gone through his body, causing him to inhale deeply as he squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
He opened them slightly, still seeing the dark, gray world him. But Rinoa was gone now. He closed his eyes. There was another jolt, another deep breath. Then a blinding white light.  
  
Squall opened his eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the bright light. When they were capable of focusing again, he saw Rinoa's face above him. Her eyes were red and blood shot, and her cheeks were glistening from tears.  
  
"Squall. Thank God. I thought I'd lost you for good," she said in a soft voice.  
  
He looked around him and realized he was in the flower field, where they had promised they would meet.  
  
But didn't he die in the desert? How could he be here now? What had happened to the world he was just in.  
  
He realized it didn't matter. He was here now, where he was meant to be. With Rinoa. Even though he was the one that had broken the promise, she was still here with him. She forgave him. Right?  
  
"Rinoa," he began, still laying in the grass. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For breaking the promise. I wasn't where I was supposed to be."  
  
She smiled, tears of joy slowly falling from her eyes. "Squall, it's all right. You just got a little lost is all."  
  
He smiled back at her. "There's something I want to tell. There's no guarantee I'll get the chance to tell you later."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
More joyous tears spilled out. "I love you, too."  
  
Squall sat up slowly as a thought occured to him. "How did you find me?"  
  
She brushed the hair from his eyes. "You didn't think I was gonna leave you alone did you?"  
  
He wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, "No. Deep down, I always knew that you'd find me. And if you didn't, I'd find you. Because I'm your knight. It's my duty."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that's the end of that fic....And the beginning of another. Look for it soon. Thanks to everyone for the encouragement. Now that this is over, I wanted to ask....... Was it terribly obvious that this was my first fic? 


End file.
